


For as it is written, I will soon one day face my own fire.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, and that realization gave me feelings, if Annabeth and Percy were Fma characters they would be Riza and Roy, someone take away my IPad before I make a series out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Eventually Annabeth spoke. “What are you thinking? she inquired because she knew him too well to ask if he was okay or even what he was feeling.If they were in public or even the office - especially at work actually - Percy would have moved his lips into a smile and would have brightly uttered out some lie. They were however had privacy in Annabeth’s car were it was just the two of them driving back to East City and that was part of problem.“How you hate me resting my head against the glass,” Percy eventually mumbled out. His eyes were still on the luscious grass fields they drove past and still Percy was not truly looking upon the country side.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	For as it is written, I will soon one day face my own fire.

Annabeth wasn’t driving so fast that the country landscape was a blur but still as they drove past fields of grass Percy could not focus on the beautiful scenery despite his eyes directed at the glass of the passenger window. 

Annabeth’s knuckles were white, the leather of the steering wheel making it glaringly obvious because of the contrast of color. Percy’s own knuckle was what he was resting his cheek on; Annabeth hated it when he rested his head against the car window.

Eventually Annabeth spoke. “What are you thinking? she inquired because she knew him too well to ask if he was okay or even what he was feeling. 

If they were in public or even the office - especially at work actually - Percy would have moved his lips into a smile and would have brightly uttered out some lie. They were however had privacy in Annabeth’s car were it was just the two of them driving back to East City and that was part of problem.

“How you hate me resting my head against the glass,” Percy eventually mumbled out. His eyes were still on the luscious grass fields they drove past and still Percy was not truly looking upon the country side. 

Annabeth’s eyes flickered to him before her grey eyes went back to road; not that was a lot of traffic out here to be concerned about. After a moment she spoke, “Lieutenant Colonel,” Annabeth began and the tone she used would have made others caved before another word was uttered out. 

It was at his rank being voiced that Percy finally closed his green eyes. Years ago it would have been seaweed brain Annabeth would have spoken but such things had been put away. Not only because of their agenda but because they had lost their - 

“I think I’m going to visit the Madame’s bar this weekend,” Annabeth’s voice cut through his thoughts. At his mom being brought to mind Percy smiled despite how horrible this day had been. 

The expression didn’t last long though. “I’ll call her but I can’t make the trip. I have paperwork I need to catch on.” Drowning in paperwork for once didn’t sound so bad. If he was so occupied with it and the letters swimming before his eyes than he wouldn’t be thinking on what he seen and heard today. 

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow. Still she didn’t voice a rebuke and so Percy let out an exhale he hadn’t known he had been holding. 

“Do you ever-“ Percy cut himself off because there were too many questions that boiling under his skin and threatening to overflow. Perhaps it was best to not ask the things that were on his tongue because once he said them there was no taking them back. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Annabeth admitted in a soft, tired voice. And Percy was left wondering what question Annabeth had filled in his broken off sentence. “We chose this path and we have to finish it.” 

His eyes fluttered open before Percy turned his head to face Annabeth. Since the car hood was down there was sun lite shinning down upon Annabeth. Her short blonde hair looked golden in the light of the summer afternoon. 

A part of him - a terrible part of him that Percy would never voice the desires of - wished Annabeth would keep driving, that they didn’t go back to East City or Central. 

Percy did the only thing he could do. “I love you,” he told his wife.


End file.
